Circus
by Marinne Karneval
Summary: Based on the song: Dark Wood Circus... He walked to the mirror in the bathroom. He had changed all over the years. He looked to his reflection and with determination in his silver eyes he said "I promise I'll take you out from there" HIATUS and in process of being REWRITTEN
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: OOOHHH YEEEAAAHH! I'm back baby :3 please enjoy this beautiful and sad and bla bla bla bla crossover… ENJOY & REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: **The person writing this (which is me Marinne Karneval) do not own -Man nor Vocaloid.

**Prologue**

"_Run!" a young girl shouted to the small boy in the ground._

"_B-but…"the boy in the ground looked at them scared. _

"_MOVE ASIDE YOU FUCKING BEAST!" they heard a shout of pain and the footsteps of a furious person._

"_Don't worry about us! Just RUN!" two blond children shouted at him._

_The boy started to cry. "B-but I d-don't wa-want to leave y-you guys"_

"_We'll be fine don't worry. Get away from here before he gets you" the girl gave him a gentle smile._

"_I-I pro-omise tha-at I'll co-come back f-for you" _

_Before the girl could say something the door was thrown down and a furious tall and fat man entered. His eyes full of anger. _

"_YOU!" he pointed to the boy and the boy looked to the man with a face full of horror._

"_RUN!" the twins shouted, pushing him, and he ran away._

_He didn't dare to look back. He knew if he did it he will petrified and _he _will catch him. As he moved away from that place, he was able to hear the shouts of pain and horror of those nice and gentle persons that helped him escaped from that hell. He ran and ran and ran until he felt to the ground. He hide in a hollow tree. And he cried._

The same boy woke up in the middle of the night. He was sweating. Tears were running down his cheeks. He hugged his legs and put down his head.

"I'm sorry guys" he cried

He lift from the bed and walked to the bathroom. He looked at his image in the mirror. He had changed a lot during the years. His brown hair had become white like snow. His silver grey eyes showed sadness. A large red scar went from his left eye all the way down to the end of the cheek. And now every time he saw his reflection the black shadow of his uncle was there, smiling at him. He lowered his face.

"I'll get you back. I swear" he lifted his head and looked at the mirror.

His eyes full of determination.

**Author's Note: did you guys enjoy it? :3 Please REVIEEW! :D**


	2. The Carnival

**Author's Note: Enjoy the chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: **The person writing this (which is me Marinne Karneval) do not own -Man nor Vocaloid.

**Chapter 1: The Carnival**

The white haired teen, with the name of Allen Walker was walking through the halls, leading to Komui Lee's office. He knocked the door.

"Come in" he opened the door. "Oh! you are finally here, Allen-kun"

He looked at the office. It was full of papers and other things. Lavi and Lenalee were in the couch, Komui was drinking coffee in his desk, and Kanda was leaning in the wall, with his eyes closed.

"Tch, stupid moyashi, why are you always so late" he was really annoyed.

"Its Allen, BaKanda" he answered. Kanda lift his head, he was going to answer, but he was interrupted.

"Guys, please don't fight" Lenalee sighed.

"Well, then let's continue. We had received a report of a carnival taking place in the town, so I want you four to go and keep an eye. The akuma might see this as an advantage to change of level"

The exorcists nodded. Komui gave them a yellow folder. At 2 PM they left to the town.

The town was decorated with all the colors. The people were smiling and the small children were the ones enjoying the most. Well the children and Lavi. Since they arrived the red head exorcist hadn't stopped jumping and looking to every single place. He dragged the other three exorcists to everywhere. Of course this made Kanda angry.

"Why the heck do we have to come here? This is the most fucking stupid thing of all"

"Oh come on Yuu-chan, enjoy the carnival" Lavi gave him a wide smile. But stopped when Mugen touched his troat.

"Do you want to die, Baka Usagi?"

"Kanda calm down." Lenalee sighed "But Lavi is right, we could enjoy it since we don't get a lot of vacations. Right Allen-kun?"

"Y-yes" Allen smiled at them.

They continue walking down the street and then a little girl with brown hair and eyes wearing a red dress step in front of Allen.

"Hello mister!" she smiled.

"Ehm… hi"

"Would you like to enjoy the best entertainment of all?" she continued to smile.

"Yes!" Lavi answered enthusiastically.

"Great!" she exclaimed and she gave them a paper. "The next show is in a few minuted, please don't be late. You will enjoy a lot! Goodbye!" she waved her hand and walked away.

"She was a sweet girl, what did she gave you?"

"An announcement" Lavi lifted the paper. The four looked at it.

It was a white sheet of paper with a circus in it. Inside the circus there was like a creature with a hand outside. It read _"Welcome to Machigerita Circus"_.

"Maybe we should go, I mean there will be a lot of people" Lenalee said

"Good idea, what do you think Yuu-chan?" Kanda's sword touched Lavi's throat.

"Don't. Call. Me. That" Kanda said with an annoyed tone. Lenalee hit him in the head.

"Kanda"

"Tch, fine" he put Mugen down.

"Okay then, what do you say moyashi-chan?" Lavi was very happy. But Allen didn't answer, he didn't even tried to argue with Lavi about his nickname.

The three exorcists stopped and looked to the white-haired boy behind them. His hair covered his eyes. He didn't move. He was looking at the paper.

"Allen-kun is everything okay?" Lenalee asked worried. No answer.

"Are there any akuma near?" Lavi asked. Again not answer.

"Tch, stupid moyashi… answer!" Kanda was now really annoyed. But again, no answer.

They looked to his friend. He wasn't moving, he was just staring at the paper. Lenalee walked to him. He didn't made a movement. She looked closer to him. His hands were shaking slightly. She touched his shoulder.

"Allen-kun?" she was scare now.

Finally he lift his head. Lenalee moved backwards to the other two exorcists. The three stood there, clearly shocked with what they saw.

Allen was more pale than normal. He even looked sick. He was sweating. He was shivering, slightly. And his eyes. His eyes were lost, full of sadness and terror. He wasn't looking at them, he was looking to the entrance of the forest, where the people where entering.

And then he ran away.

The exorcists didn't had time to react. First he was there like a statue, and in a second he was running to the forest. They looked at him, he was running at full speed.

A moment passed and then the three exorcists ran after him. They reached the forest and continue running avoiding several groups of people, but their white-haired friend was out of sight. Finally they reached to a clearing.

There was crowd of people. The move through it. They looked around, but there was still no sign of the white-haired exorcist. When they were at the front, the saw a big red circus tent. The looked around once again. The forest was very dark, very difficult to see, even though it was after midday.

"Look" Kanda told them, pointing to something at the top of the tent. Lavi and Lenalee looked.

It was a big announcement reading _Dark Wood Circus_.

**Author's Note: like it guys? :) if you did… GREAT! because it will be getting better :3 please REVIEW!**


	3. Dark Wood Circus

**Author's Note: And there you go guys… ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: **The person writing this (which is me Marinne Karneval) do not own -Man nor Vocaloid.

**Chapter 2: Dark Wood Circus**

Allen ran, with his full strength through the forest. He avoided all the groups of people. Tears ran down his cheeks, as memories appeared in his head.

He saw _her _gentle smile. He saw _their _happy smiles. He saw _his _protective figure over him.

"_RUN!" _he heard _her_ voice.

"_We'll be fine, don't worry" their_ scared voices full of worry for him.

Shouts of pain from _him_. The door being thrown to the floor.

"_YOU!" _that voice full of anger. Those eyes with madness in them. That enormous hand trying to reach him.

Allen shook his head. He didn't want to remember. Finally he reached the clearing. He put his hood over his head, and moved to the front. There it was. The same red tent. The big announcement reading _Dark Wood Circus_. Then the tent opened and the people started walking towards it.

There it was. The same stage in the center. Same decorations. Same benches where people sit. He sat in the farthest seat he could get. He saw his companions entering, looking around.

"_They must be looking for me" _Allen thought. After a few minutes. The lights went out and a single one illuminated the center of the stage. Then that man came out.

Allen felt a chill run through his spine. It was a very tall man. He was wearing a black suit and a tall black hat too. His also black hair was tied up in a ponytail.

The man began talking. His voice made Allen shivered.

…**.**

"I can't see Allen" Lenalee said, worried tone in her voice.

"Don't worry we'll find him" Lavi gave her a smile, however he could not hide the fact that he was worried too.

"Tch"

Then the lights went out, and then one illuminated a man dress completely in black.

"Ladies and gentlemen, girls and boys" he began talking "Be welcome"

The people remained in silence, children had excited faces. They all had balloons, popcorns, candies and more.

"Tonight" the man continued "we'll be showing the sad fate that some of this world carry"

Creepy music began to play.

"Children that God has abandoned restlessly, creeping out"

Giggles were heard.

"Children who can't even carry the trembling limbs they were born with. Their shaking tongues accidentally cry out. The crowns in their heads that carry the dark clouds."

More giggles were heard.

"They smile as they dream of their mother's embrace"

The music continued. And the giggles became louder.

"Welcome to the Dark Wood Circus"

Then the man disappeared. And four persons appeared in the stage. There were two young children, twins, of about 14 years old, dress in a yellow clown outfit. The outfit was stewed. They were blond with green eyes.

Then a girl came. She was about 16 years old. She was wearing a long pink dress up to the floor, here feet were covered too. She was wearing like headphones and sunglasses. She had aqua hair tied into two pigtails like Lenalee.

Finally the man brought a teen of about 18 years old. He had blue hair and it covered his eyes. He was wearing a force jacket and was tied up to a chair. He seemed to be sleeping.

And they began to sing. The blond girl started.

_Morino ne okuno okuni arunda_

_sono CIRCUS_

_zachou wa ookina meni_

_takai se jyuu metre_

_CAST wa minna yukai_

_katachi wa hen dakeredo_

_tottemo tanoshiinda_

_kurai morino CIRCUS_

Then the twins sang together.

_Hutatsu atama mono_

With this the twins took out their clown outfit. People looked with horror and surprised. They were two heads in one body.

It was the girl's turn.

_Igyouno utahime ni_

She took out part of her dress showing her legs. She had deformed legs.

The man quickly moved the boy in the chair to the front of the stage. He sang and looked to nowhere like if he was drugged.

_Tsumetai mono tabero no aoi kemonoga_

Then everyone noticed the red eyes and sharp teeth that he had.

The deformed girl sang.

_Nozomarete umarete kitawake jyuanai kono karada_

_nande sonna mede miteiruno?_

_kooga kusatteku_

Then the blond boy sang.

_Kurusiiyo kurusikute sitakaga naito_

_kanajyowa ittanda_

_soredemo kono CIRCUS wa tsuzukunda_

Then the blond girl.

_Tanosiiyo tanosiiyo_

_kono CIRCUS wa tanosii_

_kusatta mi tokeru meni_

_tadareta hadaga utsuruno_

Then the girl with aqua hair sang.

_Sinitaiyo sinitaiyo_

_kokokara dasite kudasai_

_sorewa muri nakototo darekaga itteita kigasuru_

The song finished and the people gave them a big applause. The song was in Japanese, but people didn't care.

Lavi and Lenalee watched with surprised how Kanda had tensed and was looking at the teens in stage with shock.

"Kanda?" but he didn't answer.

The showed continued after the song. They made dancing acts, and magic tricks. The twins gave the little children balloons of different colors. The kids smiled at them. The aqua-haired girl sang many different songs, all of them happy ones. The children were enjoying. The blue-haired teen was very strong, he moved big amounts of rocks and other things. He destroyed chains with his teeth. He looked dangerous, but the public gave him a big applause.

And then the show came to an end. The teens said waved goodbyes to everyone and then left the stage.

"Thank you everyone for coming to the Dark Wood Circus" and then he left the stage too.

The people left the benches, and made their out of the tent. Then the exorcist saw a black and silver figure rushing through the exit. It had a hood over his head.

"That must be Allen-kun. Let's go" Lenalee looked at her companions. They nodded and followed Allen to the back of the circus. They saw him stopping in front of big cages.

He stood there waiting, until the girl with aqua hair appeared. She looked at him for a moment. Allen told her something. She took out her sunglasses and looked at him.

She ran and hugged him. They heard her crying. Allen hugged her too.

"Maybe we should leave them. Allen will come back" Lavi said and they left.

**Author's Note: like it? I wish you did :3 just for you to know this will not be a romance between Allen and Miku, its just friendship. Please REVIEW!**


	4. Reunion

**Author's Note: guys I got a surprise for you…. Ready?... ANOTHER CHAPTER! Enjoy it please :3**

**Disclaimer: **The person writing this (which is me Marinne Karneval) do not own -Man nor Vocaloid.

**Chapter 3: Reunion**

When the show was over, Allen ran to the exit. He walked to the back of the tent.

"_I wonder if they will recognize me or not?"_

Allen stopped under a tree and waited for them to appear. Finally she appeared.

The girl with aqua hair and pink dress, known as the _Deformed Diva, _stopped and look at him with fear.

"It's been a while, Miku" she took out her glasses. Her also aqua eyes looked at him with confusion. Allen smiled at her and took out his hood.

"Allen?"

"Hi" she ran to him and hugged him. She buried her face in his chest and started crying.

"I missed you so much, Allen. We all did" Allen hugged her.

"I missed you guys too"

Miku looked at him and broke the embrace. She wiped the tears from her face and looked at him. Miku saw his red scar and touch it.

"What happened to you? Is everything okay? Did someone harm you? Why are you here?" concerned was in her voice.

"I'm fine, don't worry" he smiled. Just then he heard footsteps coming to them and he looked behind Miku, she turned around.

"Miku-nee chan! Where are you?" the twins came into view. "Nee-chan!" they ran to her, but stopped when they saw Allen.

"Nee-chan who is he?" the twins asked with fear. Kaito appeared.

"Miku!" he saw Allen and stopped. He showed his teeth.

"Kaito don't! He is not a bad person" Miku smiled at them and made Allen moved closer to them. He smiled at them.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he ignored Miku, and looked with anger at the white-haired teen, he showed his teeth.

"I just thought that you will like to see another clown trick with a smaller ball" Allen smiled.

Kaito, Rin and Len looked at him surprised. They stayed in silence for a moment. Then Rin broke it.

"Allen-nii chan, is that you?" Allen gave her a wide happy smile.

"It's been a while, isn't?"

The twins ran to Allen and hugged him, but in the process making him fell to the ground. Allen laughed and hugged them. Kaito went to him with a smiled and hugged him too.

"It's been a lot of time, Allen" the white-haired teen nodded.

"Onii-chan, what happened to your hair?" Rin asked.

"You look like an old man" Len said.

Kaito stopped his embrace and looked with wide eyes Allen's hair and scar.

"Well I kind of had an accident when I was 12" he scratched his cheek "Don't worry nothing serious" he reassured, when he saw their wide eyes.

Kaito looked at him with disbelief. Miku was smiling, but with some concern in his eyes. The twins were looking at him like little kids looking at a new toy in the shop.

"Ne ne… Allen-nii chan, what is that thing that you are wearing?" the twins asked pointing at his exorcist uniform.

"It's a uniform, from where I work"

"What kind of work?" Kaito narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing bad, don't worry"

Miku smiled at him.

"Onii-chan why are you here?" Len asked him.

"Well to fulfill the promise I made to you guys"

The four persons in front of him looked at him with… well many emotions were shown in their faces. First surprised, followed by happiness, then sadness and finally they made an alarmed expresion. Allen looked at them confused.

"What is it? Aren't you happy I came back?"

"Allen" Miku was the one who talk "Of course we are happy to see you one more time. But…"

Miku couldn't finish the sentence when they heard that someone was coming towards them.

Kaito quickly took Allen and threw him behind the tree.

"Don't make any noise" he warned the white-haired exorcist.

Allen did as he was told.

"What are you freaks doing here?" Allen froze when he heard _him _talking.

"N-nothing Mr. Thompson" Miku answered.

"Nothing eh?" the white-haired teen heard steps walking to where he was "What are you hiding over there?"

Kaito showed his teeth as the man walked toward him. "So you are not going to answer eh?"

Allen heard the twins scream. He moved his head to see, and his heart almost stopped.

_He _had thrown the twins against a tree. Miku ran to the twins and placed her in front of them. He saw how _that man _punched Kaito square in the face, throwing him to the ground.

"Don't lie to me. I know you are hiding something!" Kaito tried standing up, but _he _punched him again. This time with more force. "Still won't answer eh?"

_He_ turned to where Miku was, and walked to her. Miku looked at him terrified. _He_ lifted her from the hair and looked at Kaito.

"Dear" _his _voice made the five shiver "will you be so nice to tell what you are hiding?"

"W-we" Miku could barely talk "a-aren't hiding a-anything"

"Too bad"

Allen saw how _he _threw her against the tree where the exorcist was hiding. _The man_ walked towards Miku. Allen saw how the man lifted his fist to punch her, and he couldn't resist it anymore. He came out from his hiding place and punched _him _in the face.

"Leave. Them. Alone" Allen was resisting the impulse to kill _him_.

"What the…?" _the man_ saw with amaze at Allen. "Oh! so you came back eh?" _He_ got up and walked towards Allen.

As _he_ approach Allen's courage vanished. Scary memories filled his mind, making him shiver.

"I remember you… the one with the deformed arm" _He_ punched him hardly in the stomach, and he felt to the floor.

_He_ kneeled down to Allen and took away his left sleeve and smiled. Then he took Allen's face in his hands and looked at it with a wide, creepy smile.

"You have changed a lot… but you can still work for me" _he _smiled creepily. Allen shivered, but looked at _him_. "Monica, come here"

Allen saw a young woman, about 20, with black hair and eyes. She was wearing a black dress and her nails were long. Monica looked at the four laying in the floor and them to _him_ and Allen.

"Yes, sir?" Allen shivered when he heard her voice. Monica's voice was cold, dead and scary. Her voice remembered Allen of Road when she lost control and tried to kill him, Lenalee and Miranda.

"Take those" he pointed to the other four "to their cages… I'll take care of him" he picked Allen. "I'm so happy you came back _Demon Child_"

**Author's Note: what do you say? Good, more or less, bad? Please review :3**


	5. Missing

**Author's Note: sorry for the waiting but here it is the next chapter… please enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: **The person writing this (which is me Marinne Karneval) do not own -Man nor Vocaloid.

**Chapter 4: Missing**

"Okay guys, now tell me where's Allen-kun?" Komui Lee looked at the three exorcists in front of him.

Lenalee looked at Lavi and he looked back at her. Kanda just stayed in silence with his arms crossed over his chest and looking at Komui.

They weren't the only ones in the room. All the other exorcists, the generals, Bookman, Link, Reever, Johnny and even Bak was there.

"He didn't came back with you yesterday, and it's almost the end of the day and he hasn't return" Komui crossed his arms and silence felt in the room, the three exorcists looked at everyone in the room.

"Do you think he is still at the circus?" Lenalee whispered to Lavi, but loud enough for almost everyone in the room to listen.

"What circus?" Komui asked.

"Tsk, yesterday we found a stupid circus and the stupid Moyashi stayed there"

"Kanda…" Lenalee started but she was cut off by Link.

"Why did you left Walker alone? The Noah could have attacked"

Lenalee and Lavi lowered their heads ashamed. They never thought about it. Kanda just tsked and turn his head.

"S-sorry" Lenalee said. Komui sighed.

"Tell us what happened" he was now in his serious mode.

"Well, we arrived at the carnival to look for any akumas… and then this little girl appeared and gave us an announcement for a circus show" Lavi started.

"When she left, we looked at the paper and suddenly Allen-kun ran to the forest where the circus was located" Lenalee continued.

"We ran after him, but we lost him in the crowd in front of the circus, we decided to enter the show and look for him after the show ended"

"When the show finished we saw Allen-kun going to the back part and talking to one of the girls of the circus"

"Then we left the stupid Moyashi there, because Baka Usagi said he will return later" Kanda finished, annoyed.

Komui and the others looked at them.

"Why would Walker want to talk to her?" Bak asked.

"Apparently Allen knew her, since the girl started crying and ran to hug him" Lavi answered.

That left all the other occupants in the room speechless.

"So Allen-san had a girlfriend?" Chaoiji asked.

"Probably" Lavi answered with a smile in his face.

"H-how was she?" Krory asked.

"She was beautiful!" Lavi screamed with hearts in his eyes. Lenalee sighed and put a hand in her face. "She had long aqua hair as well as her eyes, her skin was pale and seemed to be soft. She wore a pink dress and like sunglasses, her legs were deformed and she sang like an angel and… OUCH!" Lavi was cut off by Kanda and Bookman hitting him on the head.

"Stupid kid" Bookman said.

"Baka Usagi" Kanda closed his eyes and crossed his arms. Lavi stood up, holding his head with his hands.

"Geez why do you always hit me, Old Panda?"

Bookman hit him one more time, but this time Lavi was sent flying and crashing against a wall.

"You must be respectful to you elders, stupid kid"

"What did you said, Lavi?" Komui asked.

"About what?" Lavi asked still stuck in the wall.

"About her legs"

"They were deformed" Lenalee answered. "Actually everyone in the circus was"

"How so?" Krory asked.

"Well there was a pair of twins that were actually two heads in one body, the girl Allen-kun hugged, had deformed legs like the ones from a goat and I think she had a horn. There were two that were like ten meters tall or more and a guy with blue hair, red eyes and sharp teeth"

Lenalee looked at her brother and was taken back by his expression. Komui Lee looked pale and terrified like if he had seen a ghost. Lenalee looked at the other three scientists and they were the same as him. Link and Bookman were in silence and serious, but there was something in their eyes that looked like recognition.

"Nii-san… nii-san is everything okay?"

It took like ten minutes for Komui's brain to processed Lenalee's question.

"Em yes… yes I'm fine" he stayed in silence and looked at Bak. Bak looked at him with the same terror in his eyes.

"Guys I want you go look for Allen-kun" Komui seemed distracted, thinking on something.

"Em… Komui, maybe someone else could come with us, you know to make the search faster" Lavi told the supervisor.

"Yeah, it's okay. Take whoever you want" Komui was busy looking through his papers so he didn't look at him.

"We'll be back soon, nii-san" Komui jus nodded.

Komui continued looking through his papers as the exorcists left the room.

"Chief…" Reever started with a cautious tone "don't tell me you think that…"

He couldn't finish the sentence. Komui didn't answer him after a few minutes.

"It has to be them"

"Chief, it has been almost twelve years" Johnny said.

"It's a possibility Mr. Gil" Link said calmly. Reever looked at Link and then at Komui.

"What do we do chief?"

Komui didn't raise his eyes from the file in front of him. There was a photo of a group of children, all of them smiling.

"I don't know"

…

When the group of exorcists arrived at the town, they found out that the circus had already left. While heading back to the Headquarters, the same little girl appeared one more time.

"Hello, sir" she smiled sweetly at Krory "Would you like to see the best show ever?"

"S-sure"

"Great!" she smiled happily and handed him a paper "It's tonight at eleven. We'll be waiting for you" she turned around "Have a nice day, Sir!" she waved him a goodbye and left, disappearing through the crowd.

"Wait! That's the girl from yesterday!" Lavi shouted and tried searching for the girl, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Great job, Baka Usagi" Kanda said annoyed and hit Lavi in the head "Now we won't find the stupid Moyashi"

"It's not my fault Yuu! She…" but he was cut off when Mugen touched his throat.

"Don't call me that"

Lenalee kicked both of them in the head with her Dark Boots. "Shut up you two"

"Guys look at this" Krory told them.

All the other exorcists looked at the paper he was holding. It read:

'_Come and see the best freak show ever'_

In the bottom there was a picture similar to the one of the other announcement. It was another circus tent, but this time the drawings of four figures were included. One had two heads and was smiling sadly. The other had red eyes and a creepy smile with sharp teeth. Another one had one horn and very strange legs, it was covering the face with its hands.

"It's them" Lenalee whispered.

"They are still at the forest let's go" Lavi said heading to the forest.

The others nodded and follow him, letting the piece of paper fall to the floor. Not caring to see the last figure in the announcement.

**Author's Note: like it? Please review and let me know :3**


	6. The Girl and the Beast

**Author's Note: Guys! I'm so sorry for the long waiting its just that the stupid teachers at school thought that it was a great idea to send us a lot o homework, projects and study for exams :'( I truly apologize… and now that I'm talking about this I want to tell you that I'm going to be taking a while updating the chapters and is because of the same reason I had just told you I promise I'll try my best :D…. but well back to the good stuff PLEASE ENJOY THE CHAPTER AND REVIEW :3**

**Disclaimer: **The person writing this (which is me Marinne Karneval) does not own -Man or Vocaloid.

**Chapter 5: The Girl and the Beast**

"How longer are we going to continue walking?" asked a young annoyed voice.

"Don't worry, we are almost there" answered the Chinese girl.

Timothy Hearst scowled. They had been walking for a long time, and there was no sign of the so famous circus.

"Maybe we should stop and take a break" Lenalee suggested.

"Tch, there's no time for break" Kanda answered, annoyed tone, not looking behind him.

"C'mon we are almost there. A small break won't cause any harm, Yuu"

Kanda turned around and glared at him. Then he looked at the other exorcists. Miranda was in the border of fainting, Marie was supporting her, but he also looked tired. Krory and Chaoji were out of oxygen. Timothy had his arms crossed and an angry face, however the tiredness in his body was obvious.

They were in a small clear, surrounded by trees. The sun was almost down, and the stars and moon were lightly visible.

"Tsk, fine" he said sitting down under a tree. The others did the same, with a sigh of relief. Lenalee smiled at him, and sat beside Miranda.

Lavi, on the other hand, ran and hugged him, like a 5 year-old girl with a new teddy bear.

"Aaaww! I knew that some compassion did exist in that frozen heart of yours, Yuu!"

A dark aura appeared around Kanda. "DON'T CALL ME THAT, BAKA USAGI!"

After this Lavi was thrown through the air and landed in a pair of bushes.

"Kanda" Lenalee scolded.

"Tch, he'll be fine" Kanda closed his eyes and ignored everyone else like he always did.

After a few moments the red-headed exorcists came walking towards them, a few scratches on his body.

"Guys… what do you think is the reason Allen-kun hasn't come back?" everyone looked at her.

"What do you mean, Lena-lady?"

"Well, do you think something bad happened?"

Silence felt for a few moments. Marie looked at her "He is fine, Lenalee. He's probably just spending some time with the people of the circus"

"You think so?"

"Of course! We are talking about Allen, he wont let anyone and anything take him down" Lavi punched the air with a fist.

Lenalee looked at the other exorcists, all them smiling. She smiled too. "Guess you are right"

They stayed in silence, relaxed and watched the trees. Well, everyone except the angry samurai. He couldn't stop thinking the same thing.

"_Tsk. This is extremely quiet. Something is not right"_

"Guess we had enough rest. Time to go guys!" Lavi was again, the cheery jumping rabbit. Everyone stood up. Krory had to shake the sleeping Timothy.

However when they were about to continue their journey, they heard a noise from the bushes. Everyone turned around. And their hearts jumped with what they saw.

A golden ball with wings came into view.

"Timcanpy!" Lenalee shouted. The golden ball recognized, his master's friends and quickly flew towards them. "Tim, where's Allen?" but before the golden ball could do something, another noise was heard.

When they turned around, they met with a tall figure. It was a young man of about 18 years old, with blue hair covering his eyes. He wore a torn white shirt and black plants; he was barefoot. His wrists and ankles were red and full with scars surrounded by broken chains. It looked like if he had just escaped from the prison. The blue-haired man stood in front of them, not moving a single finger.

"Eh… Hi" Lenalee said and waved a hand to him, but he didn't answer "Excuse me… do you have a name?"

Still no response. Lenalee looked at him with concerned. "Em… are you alright?"

But he didn't answer "We are looking for a friend and we were wondering if you had seen him? Lavi asked but the man was quiet as a rock, Kanda stared at him.

"Why do you have the moyashi's golem?" he asked with no polite tone.

The exorcists looked at him, and then at the boy. The boy didn't answer.

".._gjjdhshd_…" he mumbled. They looked at each other, confusion written in their faces.

"Sorry what did you said?" Lenalee asked.

"…_hfjshdkjsh…." _Lenalee moved forward. "_…hfhusadki…."_ He continued saying.

Lenalee stood in front of him. "…_Chi…_" he said. Lenalee looked at him confused.

"Chi, chi, chi, chi…" he continued saying. Kanda's face went pale and the exorcists looked confused.

"_Chi_? What the heck is that?" Timothy asked.

The boy smiled. But it wasn't a happy smile. His smile reminded them of Road Kamelot. Insane and sadistic. He lifted his head. The exorcists gasped and Lenalee took steps back, slowly.

His were sharp like the ones of a beast. And red eyes… full of madness and thirst for blood.

"Y-you're the one from the c-circus" Lenalee's voice tremble.

"CHI!" he shouted and moved forward, aiming for the Chinese exorcist.

Kanda moved fast and took Lenalee by the arm and threw her behind him. The boy threw a fist forward, impacting with Kanda's face.

"Chi, chi, chi!" he continued saying.

Kanda took Mugen and attacked the boy. They fought, punches, scratches, kicks and more. Lavi and Chaoji entered the battle.

"Lavi! Chaoji! Kanda!" Lenalee shouted

They continued attacking the blue-haired boy. But no matter what they did, the he continued evading them.

The boy threw Chaoji against the trees, and Lavi was sent flying towards the bushes. He threw Kanda against the floor and sat on top of him. He took Mugen and smiled.

"CHI!"

Lenalee covered her mouth as the other exorcists gasped, as the boy opened his moth and showed his sharp teeth. But he stopped when he heard a voice.

"_Kawai kute__. __Aoi usagi__. __Koko wa boku no nawabari nano__" _The boy lifted his head and looked at the forest. "_Dai tsuki na anata__. __Dareka ni torareru kurai nara__. __Boku ga tabete ageru_"

"Kaito! Come back!_Master zutto issho dayo__. __Ufufu_" the boy stood up and ignored the exorcists who were still shocked.

The boy stood in silence looking at the forest. Lavi and Chaoji recovered and moved slowly to where the young Japanese exorcist was. They helped him stood up and they moved to their companions.

"Wait… isn't that the voice of the girl from the circus" Lavi said. Lenalee nodded and looked through the forest.

"Kaito! Master will get mad. Come back!_Iki taeta__. __Akai anata__. __Aoku akai__. __Kanashī usagi no uta_"

The boy looked at them, before he went running through the forest. Timcanpy looked at them, and then disappeared through the forest following the blue-haired beast.

There was a moment of silence, before the exorcists recovered.

"Tch. Move or else we won't find the stupid Moyashi" Kanda said now completely recovered from the battle. He took Mugen and entered the forest.

After a few seconds the other exorcists followed his Japanese companion. They found Timcanpy waiting for them, and then the golden golem, lead the way. However, the golem flew fast, making the exorcists run. Finally after minutes of running and in some cases tripping, they stopped.

"Where are we?" Krory asked. The others looked around, they were surrounded by trees.

"D-do you think we got lost?" Miranda asked with a pale face.

The other exorcists alarmed, Kanda stayed in silence and looked around.

"Guys!" a voice shouted.

"What is it Timothy?" Lavi asked.

"I think I found something" Lavi walked where the young exorcists was. He looked past the tree and his only emerald eye widened.

In front of him was the circus. He saw the beast looking at the same girl of the circus. The blue-haired was in front of her. Lavi's eye widened in horror, fearing for the girl. He stood and was about to made his presence known. However he was stop, when the beast stood and hugged the girl, as she hugged him back.

"I told you not to leave, Master will get mad at us" the beast gave the girl a small growled, that sounded like an apology.

"It's okay just don't do it again" She smiled at him.

Lavi turned around. "Guys we found the circus"

The other exorcists turned around and run to where the red-headed and the boy were, looking like a group of elephants. They collided with Timothy and Lavi, sending the first one in front of the girl and the beast.

The girl jumped from surprised and the beast stepped in front of her. Timothy stood up, looking around him confused. He looked towards the bushes and saw his companions wide-eyed expressions. When he turned his gaze, he met up with two red eyes in front of him.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" he tried running away but something stopped him. When he looked at his back, the beast was holding him by his shirt. He screamed one more time and tried running with more force, but found it useless. The beast hold him up and made Timothy look at him.

"Please don't eat me!" he begged. Kaito looked at him confused.

Then the exorcists made their presences notable. Kaito looked at them, and he spotted Kanda and growled. He let Timothy into the ground, who then stood and ran towards them. The blue-haired changed into attack position and showed his teeth.

Kanda and the exorcists prepared their weapons and stood in defense.

"Kaito!" the girl shouted. The blue-haired angry looking teen stopped and looked behind him. "Don't attack them" she putted her hands on her hips and sent the beast an angry look.

The beast stood and walked to her and lowered his head. Apologizing.

"Good" she smiled and caressed his face. She then turned around and looked at the exorcists. "Please excuse him, he is not dangerous unless you angry him" Her smile was soft.

"It's okay" Lenalee stepped forward. "Hi I'm Lenalee Lee, and these are my companions. Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Hatsune Miku and this is Kaito" she smiled. "I really apologize for his behavior, you might had thought he was a rude beast, but he is actually very nice"

"It's okay, don't worry"

"So what brings you here?" Miku asked, eyeing them but still smiling.

"Well…" Lenalee looked at her companions, not sure if she should tell them.

"We are looking for a friend of ours" Lavi said. "Maybe you could help us"

Miku looked at them. "If you don't mind telling me, why do you want to find him?" her smiled had disappeared, but her tone was polite. Kaito was looking at them, cautiously.

"We are worried, he didn't return yesterday. We fear that something could have happened to him" Lenalee said, her tone full with worrying.

Miku and Kaito looked at each other, and then back at them.

Miku talked, but they were taken a back by her tone. It was serious, almost dead. "Are you really Allen's friends?"

Their eyes widened. "Y-you know him?" Lenalee's tone had feared.

Miku looked at Kaito, he nodded. After this he headed towards the circus. She turned to look at her surroundings, like if she was looking for someone. Finally her gaze stopped in the exorcists.

"Come with me" and with that she left to follow Kaito.

The exorcists looked at each other and walked after her. Lenalee stood in her place unable to move. Lavi looked at her.

"Lena? Everything okay?" Lenalee looked at him, with fear.

"Do you think Allen is okay?" Lavi couldn't answer, he was asking the same question as her.

"Che, what a stupid question. Let's go" Kanda said annoyed, and followed his other companions.

"He'll be fine Lena, don't worry" Lavi said with a warm smile. Lenalee nodded with a weak smile and began walking.

Lavi stayed in his place, his smile faded. _"Are you really okay, Moyashi-chan" _

"MOVE BAKA USAGI!" Lavi sighed and ran up to catch them.

"_Please be okay, Allen"_

**Author's Note: I want to apologize one more time, for the waiting. I'll try harder to update sooner :'( I know I left you with the suspense of what will happen next, I apologize for that too. Please let me know if you liked the chapter, and I see you next time byeee!**


	7. Hiatus

Please don't hate me...

I'm sorry guys, I'm really sorry but I need to put the story on hiatus. Don't worry I won't leave it, I'll definitely finish it, but I just can't in these moment, my teachers think I don't have anything better to do and had been giving me lots of homework, and I don't have more ideas for the next chapter. I'll take some time to get my ideas clearer and also I will be rewriting the story. Don't worry, I'll just check the spelling of the previous chapters and maybe change a thing or two, but nothing that big.

Again I'm sorry for this; I'll try my best to finish this as fast as possible.

Thanks.

_-Marinne Karneval_


End file.
